


Inspire Me

by just_Lu



Category: Shatter Me Series - Tahereh Mafi
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_Lu/pseuds/just_Lu
Summary: Warner's life changes drastically after his father dies. Suddenly he has two younger brothers, and as absurd as he may consider it, Warner finds himself wanting to try, to be a brother. As if his heart was not enough raw and going through feelings he cannot sort out, he finds himself interested in a beautiful high school teacher. The attraction is loud for the both of them, but they have their own insecurities and dark pasts interfering with their peace.
Relationships: Juliette Ferrars/Aaron Warner
Comments: 13
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Warner**

In front of me, staring me back from my desk, there are two open files. This is not the first time I am looking at these, although what I feel is much of the same as I first saw them – a mixture of anger with curiosity, and something far too raw to name yet. The anger comes without saying, Paris Anderson has always caused this constant anger in me, my father. The man has just died, in a most ridiculous way. Far too human for him, a car crash. He was drunk, and finally was punished for his smug behavior, assuming himself above the risks all common humans take by driving while drunk. With his own life, he took another whole family that was going for a nice weekend at the beach. They all died right then and there.

I still don’t know how I feel about his death. My father made me go through awful situations, on the pretense they would build a better man out of me. If I allow myself the moment, I can go back to every birthday that he came home and would whip my back, destroying every joy and hope that a child could dream of. I can recall all the ugly things he made me do, to toughen me up. Only praising me when I was bully enough in my school to take control of the students, and eventually, over the principal.

As the world keeps moving, I was drowned by papers, documents and a mad council. They were never happy to have me around, assuming such high position and control of one of my father’s sector in the company while he was always away. Now, they are less happy that I have Anderson’s full share in my name, having total control not only of sector 45, but all of the sectors that were under my father, and a chair at the Omega Point headquarters among the council members.

As a revolutionary technology company with several distributors around the globe, Omega Point cannot stop, hence, here I am in my office in sector 45 only a few days after his death, moments before heading to his funeral. Mindless spinning my emerald ring around my pinkie, I read the names in the files again, and appraise the faces in the pictures. Adam Kent I have known for a while. His dark hair and nice blue eyes, along with his easy smile has always been the talk among the staff, even though they think I never heard any of that. Kent is only two years younger than me, 23 now. He has been my bodyguard together with Kishimoto for a few years, and if I pay attention, I can see some resemblance between Anderson and him.

A brother. Actually, two younger brothers. James Kent is 15 years old, starting High School next semester. If I ever were to smile this innocent, James would look frighteningly like me, except for Ken'ts eyes. The kid looks charismatic, more so than Kent. Well, than Adam. From my research on Anderson’s hidden things, I found out about them, about how miserable Adam’s life was, and I felt something like camaraderie with him, having to live with Paris Anderson as a father. Although, Anderson loved Kent’s mother, while my mother was left to die alone in a psychiatry house.

“Warner,” Delaliau, the old man who has always worked for my father, my grandparent only by blood, comes to the door. “It is time.”

I wonder how does he feel about my father’s death, if it is worse than losing my mother, his actual daughter. Never mind, Delaliau has been useful. Instead of the fear I usually inspire, Delalieu respects me, and I could risk thinking that lately the has been kinder to me. He and Haider Ibrahim are the only ones in this company that still think I have a heart. I nod, closing the files and rising. There are reporters, rich people and council members in my father’s memorial. I politely greet the important people, nodding to their false supporting words. Kishimoto is on duty, keeping away the reporters that try to get too close.

Lena Mishkin hugs me tightly, and I let her. Until a couple of months ago we were dating, another thing that my father wanted me to do. The union of two powerful families sounded good to his ears, one of the few times he gave me an approval look. But I didn’t love her, Lena is pretty, but only so much. I got bored of her crises and shallow personality, so I broke up, and my father was not happy with it.

“It is okay, Lena,” I tell her. “Please, let me go.”

She sniffs, glares at me, but lets me go. I receive another hug from the Ibrahim siblings, then I find them. Adam and James, staring forward to the closed wooden box, with our dead father inside. I went through my father things the day he died, and the very next morning I had a heavy talk with Kent. Paris Anderson was not a public man, always avoiding pictures of him going into magazines. He was never seen in the sectors, only the headquarters, that is how he kept his life from the Kent brothers, that is how Kent was as ignorant as I was about each other’s blood connection. I shake both their hands, and watch Kishimoto give them a tight hug.

I have been asked to say a few words, but I could not bring myself to do it. What could I say? I would miss Paris Anderson? Should I miss him? This feels strange. My father is dead. The man who was cruel, the man who raised me. After the ceremony, I am back to the office. Dealing with bureaucracy is what I know how to do, it doesn’t require feelings. By the end of the day, once again I am looking at the Kent files. They were not in Anderson’s will, so they were left with nothing. Of course, I have discussed with Kent that I have lawyers already working to correct that, even if Kent was stubborn and didn’t want any of Anderson’s money. There is a note in his file, from his first interview about what were his dreams, and he wanted to go to college, but since he was the one looking after his little brother, he never could.

It is only after I hang up the phone that I realize what I have just done. Offering myself to take care of James Kent while Adam chases after his dreams. I insisted, persuading him to give James an example of studying and achieving a career of success, saying that I wanted to get to know them, because we are brothers and we should try. Kent doesn’t like me, I know. To get where I stood before my father died, head of sector 45, I had to be rigid. Never making friends, never going to the happy hours. My first decision right after hiring Kent and Kishimoto was to fire 134 people, since we were having problems with embezzlement. It was either that, or fail the company, making even more people lose their jobs. Firing people without so much of pity or compassion made me fearsome. There was never a need to act otherwise, if a boss doesn’t stand by his words, then the boss is not worth their job title. I regret nothing, I’d rather have my employees fear me than trying to fool me.

But when I used James’s best interests, thinking truly about his future, then Kent agreed with me. He is going to allow me have a share of responsibility on James, legally, and while Kent is away studying, I am going to take care of James. What have I done? Why have I? Kishimoto is by the car, I told him I wanted to try this alone. It has been three months since my father died, since I assumed his chair. In the mean time, Adam and James assured me by legal means that they don’t want my position in Omega Point, but they agreed (after so much tiring discussions) to have their share of money.

Adam chose to study in Europe, he has never traveled, and James was quite convincing, demanding his brother to take a chance to live. The kid is a nightmare, likes to talk more than Kishimoto, a nosy and noisy boy in puberty. But there is a part of me glad that I took the initiative, glad to have... Someone. A family. Albeit it is still strange. We had agreed the time, so I knock on the front door, expectant. It is an average house, two floors. The painting is a bit cracked, the wooden floor on the porch creaking under my steps. There is a loud noise that I realize is coming from the house, and as I pay attention, it sounds like “Wannabe”, by the Spicy Girls. It takes me a few seconds to remember that the Kent brothers share their rent with a woman, Kent called her his roommate Juliette.

I try Adam’s phone, but it goes to voicemail. The doorbell doesn’t work. I try the doorknob, and it turns. As the door opens, the blasting song engulfs me. Behind me in the car, I suspect Kishimoto is trying his best to hold back his curiosity and not interfere. Stepping inside, I find myself in a living room, with an old and beaten brown sofa, white floral curtains, a big TV, books, a blue big rug. It is all a bit old, but clean, it smells like clean products, and the stairs are right beside me. While I am wondering about whether I go looking for the Kent brothers in their bedrooms on the second floor or if I try the rest of the first floor, I am frozen in place.

There is a woman dancing with her back to me, singing with the Spicy Girls, at the same time she brushes the kitchen’s floor clean. Her dark hair in a tousled ponytail, fair skin and nice muscles. I know it because I can see them. Her yellow tank top hugs her body nicely, as does her jeans shorts accentuates her curves and exposes her legs.

The way she moves.

It is not like a seductive dance, but she is rather enjoying her time, purely having fun by herself, as if there are no worries in the world.

The way she smiles whilst singing.

It is a smile that looks like freedom, and a voice living it.

I am certain that she is Kent’s roommate, but even so. _Who. Is. She?_

When she turns suddenly, still singing, and when her eyes catch me staring, she screams. She takes the broom as a weapon, pointing it at me, demanding, “Who are you? Why are you in my house? Answer or I swear I am going to beat the hell out of you!”

Someone comes behind me, saying “Warner, I am sorry, I had to give something to the neighbor back... Are you laughing?”

Strangely, I am. Amused still by the woman with the broom. By Kent’s frown, I know how much he thinks I am not being myself right now, so I recover. “The door was open,” I tell him. “I just assumed I could come in, since you were waiting and no one could hear me through the... Song.”

James comes down from the second floor as soon as the song is turned off and Kent calls him. They introduce me to Juliette, and she apologizes for pointing the broom at me. “It is cleaning day,” Juliette tells me sheepishly. “I get distracted.”

“I should have waited outside, I am sorry,” I say. Then turn to the Kent brothers. My brothers. “Do I need to carry anything? If there is much, I can call Kishimoto to help.”

“Is he in the car?” Kent asks, “I didn’t see him.”

“I told him to wait.”

We stare at each other, our confusing feelings about being brothers weighting the air. I never thought much of Kent, just that he was professional. He never thought good of me, it was just a job to pay the bills.

“If you want to help, come with me,” James interrupts the silence, and I follow him to his room.

A tiny place, single bed, wardrobe and a desk with a broken chair. He takes a backpack and I take the bigger handbag. “Are you sure you got everything?” I ask James, looking around to see if there is anything thrown that he could have forgotten. “We can always buy something new, but I heard people can get attached to objects.”

“Nah, I’m cool,” he shrugs, and I follow him back to first floor.

James hugs Juliette, scrunching his face painfully. He loves her, I understand. He is going to miss living with her.

“Please behave,” she tells him sweetly. “Don’t disturb people around you, except Kenji. And we are going to see each other at school, and it is not like we can’t hang out together some weekends, right Mr. Warner?”

I see Kent’s mouth tugging slightly, holding himself not to laugh. “Just Warner,” I say. “And yes, James is not a prisoner. You can have friends and pass the day with them.”

We go out of the house, James still in Juliette’s arms. Kishimoto takes the bags to the back of the car. He approaches to hug Juliette, then fist bumps James, before looking at me and trying to recover his serious expression of a bodyguard. I watch James hold his tears as the car starts and turns the street. He didn’t want Kent seeing him cry. Maybe he never wanted Kent leaving to another country and pursuing his dreams in the first place, but I get the feeling James loves his brother and wants to be a good person so Adam doesn’t have to worry. I will have to try my best to be part of this boy’s family. I find myself hoping. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Juliette**

There are faces looking at me. One, two three... Thirty pairs of eyes in my direction. Some are bored, others excited, a few sleepy, and there is one face that I know completely. James Kent smiles at me with a nod of his head by way of greeting me. I promised him that I would try to not embarrass him as much in High School, so I don’t call him out.

“Hello everyone,” I start instead, “I am professor Juliette, and here we start our English classes.”

It is only my second year teaching. There is this anxiety at the beginning of each class, and if I take my experience from last year, this anxiety is going to last almost throughout the year. It is not easy. I have spent my own High School in a mental health house, not a good one, not good old times. My parents have broken me with their hatred for me, once I freaked out with a neighbor kid and almost killed him. I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry. I told my parents, please forgive me, and they told me to obey, told me they would give me one more chance if I went to that asylum. There was a nurse that was nice to me, she told me about this English course that I could have a degree on, since I liked to read and write.

“But my parents...” I told her.

“Sweetie, your parents only keep you to get money from the government!”

The nurse was Adam’s and James’s mother, died not long after that conversation. So I got away, living with the kindness of the Kent brothers and Kenji, who lived with us for a year, the only ones who knows about my life in the asylum. I worked, and had my degree. I discovered that I was good at helping people learn, I discovered that I enjoyed teaching. Through Adam and Kenji, I got to know Alia, who also works at Omega Point, creating new technologies.

There is a girl in front of a poster nailed on the informative wall. A poster that I made. Her blond hair cascading on her back just below her shoulder blades, a blue clip keeping strands from her face. Her crystal blue eyes glint as she reads, and my heart thumbs.

Is this going to work?

Since I am new, principal Roger throws things at me not expecting to hear any complains. The school has this after class Project, the students must enroll in some kind of extra class of their own choice, and I was kindly selected by the principal as one of the responsible teachers. My pick of ~~not so much~~ choice is: theaters/plays. I can do as I please, as long as I make the students present something at the end of the semester, at the Winter Festival. How we get students engage on our extra classes, is up to the responsible professor, therefore, my posters.

I check my phone where there are a few texts waiting to be read, and I answer them.

 **Adam:** How are you doing? Have you talked to James yet?

 **Juliette:** I am fine. I didn’t talk to James today, I promised him that I would give him some space. Teenager, remember?

\--

 **Alia:** Are we going to enjoy your house by ourselves this Friday? I am dreaming about pizzas.

 **Juliette:** Yes to pizza! And I will not allow you into Adam’s bedroom, do not try me, woman.

\--

 **Kenji:** [a GIF of a cat pushing a glass out of the table, and watching it fall]

 **Juliette:** CUTE!

\--

My extra classes are on Tuesdays and Thursdays, on afternoons. The first day I find that same blond girl in my class, but this time she comes to my attention because someone else is eye-dreaming at her, James. The class has a nice number of students, twenty of those, which means it is possible for more members enroll until the end of the month. We discuss ideas and expectations, likes and dislikes.

“Now we have to come up with the final presentation, so we can start working from there,” I tell them.

“I suppose we have to think of a play?” a short girl named Sophia, with freckles and glasses tries.

“What if we do a musical?” Ginger, a girl with long black curly hair asks excitedly.

“Isn’t that predictable?” asks Josh, a tall and thin boy, scrunching his face as he thinks.

“We could do a flash mob,” James says, shrugging. “We choose a play, a book, a proper musical maybe, and we can make some presentations throughout the Winter Festival.”

“Awesome!” George claps his hands, smiling. He has a teenager mustache beginning to grow, and I have to hold myself from laughing at how cute I think he is.

George is not the only one captivated, James got the blond girl’s attention and smile. She has introduced herself with the others at the beginning of the class, as Amie.

“Interesting,” I nod in agreement. “We could select a few acts to play in different parts of the school, we could try scenes and dances, make the public stay all day long, expecting our presentations. While they wait for each act, they spend their money on the other booths, so it is a nice way to contribute to our fundraising.”

We agree on thinking over stories that we want, and by our third encounter we agree on the musical “The greatest showman”. I know I was afraid of having this extra class in my hands, but now I am excited.

“Is it wrong of me to be here, second Friday night in a row, drinking wine while sitting on your nice blue rug?” Alia asks me, taking a sip of her glass.

We were both shy when we met. Adam had some people from his work come over for a barbecue, and I noticed Alia’s eyes glued on him. She drank too much, passed out in my bathroom. The morning after, Alia asked me if I was interested in Adam, and after I told her no, that we were friends, she somehow became my friend. She is not shy around me anymore. And she still has a big c r u s h on Adam.

At first, I know Adam had some kind of interest in me. He is protective of his close ones, he thought his father was dead since five years ago, and with the death of his mother, he was James’ only family left, before all the recent mess about discovering his father was alive all along and had another child, that happened to be Adam’s boss. So Adam found strength in protecting both James and I from the world, and he confused his feelings for me. I am grateful for all that he has done for me, for being my first friend, but I learned that I cannot mistake kindness for love, I cannot play someone’s heart that way. I could see clear enough how Alia cared about Adam, and she is beautiful with her blond hair almost white, brown honey eyes that are loving. I feel bad for Adam’s ignorance, being it true or pretending not to notice her.

“I am sorry, I was too tired to dress up for a night out. And who are we kidding, we are useless by ourselves, too timid to take any initiative!” she raises her glass in agreement. I change the subject. “So, the principal has to take the kids somewhere on the planned travel day, but he is lost, because the place we were going to visit, the museum, got some electrical problem and is closed until further notice.”

“Oh, that is shit!” Alia gulps down the rest of her wine, thinking. Suddenly, her soft brown eyes widen with an idea. “Juliette!”

“Alia!” I answer in the same tone, mocking her, and gain a snort before she continues.

“You could take the kids to Omega Point. You know, to learn about technologies, how the big company works... I bet it is going to be good propaganda for the company, after all the creep death and confusion on the council.”

“That sounds like a good idea, but how do I get permission to take the school inside Omega Point? Do I have to follow some protocol? Is it going to be soon so we can do it on the scheduled day that we already have at school?”

“Well, I don’t know. Come by on Monday after your work, and I will try to get you to the important people, so you can talk to them and get the info you need.”

That is how I am standing by a window, watching on the floor below people working in machinery that I don’t understand. It looks fantastic, full of things to learn. Alia tells me that I can have an appointment with Warner in a few minutes, if I am fast to describe what I want.

Warner.

My cheeks are taken by unexpected heat, at the memory of the man who saw me dancing to Spicy Girls. The most beautiful man I have ever seen, the emerald eyes that were not afraid of my gaze. The blond hair that made me wonder about its texture. And his laughter, gentle. Not the man that Kenji and Adam had described. Not the cold heartless Warner from their stories. Who was he?

“There he is!” Alia whispers to me by my side, and I turn to see Warner in a cabin surrounded by glass so everyone can see inside, by the end of the corridor. Kenji standing behind him a few steps with a blank expression.

Warner is in a denim suit that looks expensive, no kindness on his features. Actually, he looks so cold that makes me gasp and step behind.

Who

_is_

he?

“Attention. Warner speaking,” he says to a mic in his hand, and even with the windows blocking me from the sounds on the floor below, I can hear a low echo from speakers. I watch the workers stop their jobs, everyone completely stills. “It came to my knowledge that Seamus Fletcher has been stealing merchandise from the company. Fletcher, you are fired, and the police is waiting for you. That is all, thank you.”

Warner comes out of the cabin with a blank face just like Kenji. Only, I can still recognize Kenji’s warmth in the small Japanese eyes, while Warner is all about a sharp jaw and cold eyes. Kenji’s eyes widen as he sees me, but he is working, and I understand as he nods instead of grabbing me into his usual hug. Warner stops his strides before me, looking me directly in the eyes, a beat of confusion, and it is gone.

“Juliette? Why are you here? Is it something about James?”

“Why did you fire the man in front of everybody?” Is the first thing that escapes my mouth. “You could have talked to him in private!”

Warner narrows his eyes, and repeats himself, “why are you here?”

“She is the teacher that I told you about, sir,” Alia straightens her back as she speaks.

Warner’s eyes slowly acknowledge her, returning to me one, two seconds after. “So it is James’s school that wants to make a tour in the company, the Oak High” Warner says, nodding to himself. “It can be productive, we can arrange people to explain the basics. We just have the school sign papers of responsibility, and of course we can compromise with the children’s safety. You can leave your contact info, or the school’s with my secretary Delalieu, and he will take care of the details. Do you have any questions that I can help you with?”

“Are you going to do that in front of the students? Fire a man without so much giving him the chance to explain, to see if there is any misunderstanding, fire someone right there and then?” I can’t control the words leaving my mouth. I am angry at him. Disappointed. He is exactly how Kenji and Adam had told me about. Heartless.

“No, I can spare the students from watching someone being fired,” Warner answers, his gaze intense, as if expecting more judgement. Daring for it.

James didn’t look mistreated, or lonely. But he is tough, James could be faking it. Should I warn Adam? But Adam knows Warner longer than me, and still allowed James to go with Warner.

“Thank you for your time, then,” I bite out.

Warner frowns momentarily, but nods and leaves.

I let out a breath that I was holding, not even looking at Kenji as he follows his boss. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Warner**

A stressful day at work has become a habit. Three members of the council are trying some new Project that involves taking away part of our money that is designated for charity, and I was firmly against the idea. I don’t have Paris Anderson to intimidate me, I stand by myself now, my own opinions. Omega Point has enough money as it is, we had that case of embezzlement a few years ago, how could the council propose things that lead to suspicions about yet another case?

My bath is perfect. Warm and relaxing, just the thing that I need right now. I look around and realize the bathroom is the same size of James’s old bedroom. We don’t speak much, which is more annoying than if the boy started talking the way I first met him. It irritates me, because I know James is not a quiet person, meaning, there is something wrong with him. Does this need for James’s approval comes from the same place where I was desperate for my father’s? Am I trying too much for something that I should simply let go?

Thinking of approval, why did I care about her opinion? The petite woman glaring at me with those blue-green eyes, as if I should feel ashamed for firing a man that was stealing from me. He deserved to be carried outside in shackles to everyone’s eyes, that loathsome man. When I investigated about him, and discovered he abused his wife and kids, I had to choose carefully what to do with him. Once he was caught stealing and I put him in jail, I made a deal with his wife so she could testify to keep the man locked up for most of his years. Delalieu made arrangements to provide work for the woman, and for a year, the company would help her with extra budget for her children.

It is complicated. This is not the only family with money problems. I don’t need to explain myself, but under the pressure of Juliette’s eyes, I felt some kind of urge to do so. Why, I wonder. Must be a teacher’s trick. One that usually makes the students regret their actions, evaluate their own values and want to be better people. Why did I feel the need to be better for her? Was it because she questioned me, instead of lowering her head or averting her eyes? I could see Juliette’s fear for a moment, but she faced me regardless. I find her... Intriguing.

After my bath, I work some more in my study. A routine that I follow. During week days, I start the day with gym, shower, breakfast. Kent didn’t want James going to another school, losing his friends proximity, so I drive James to his school. Then I go to Omega Point, come back home since James finishes school way before I get out of work and uses the school bus to return back home. We have dinner together, I take a bath and work in my study. Every Saturday I take boxing class, have lunch with James and work in my study. Sundays I also work for a while, but I mostly spend the day reading a book.

The apartment is big. I moved in here after my father’s death, needing space for a bigger office, and space for James. It is a three bedroom apartment, where mine is the master with an en suite. Sure enough, it is too much even for me. I miscalculated, thinking that when Kent would come to visit James, he would need a spare room. But Kent kept his deal with Juliette, still sharing a rent with her so he already has a place to stay once he comes back. A big study, a big balcony, another bathroom. It had to be safe, and I also looked for a condo with activities for James. There is the gym that I use, that he could also go if he wanted to. There is an inside pool with a heater and an outside pool, a playground, and a basketball court.

What am I worried? He is fifteen! A teenager, of course he is going to be moody. James needs time. I hope. Should I try to watch a movie with him, or something? I rub my face, the calming effect of my relaxing bath slipping away. And then I hear it. James is screaming and crying, and I run entering his room not knowing what to expect to find. He is in his bed, curling himself while crying like he is scared and in pain, and I feel it deep inside of me. It sounds like sorrow, like hurt. A nightmare. Without thinking, I take James in my arms, shushing him, holding him tightly as if I could protect him.

James startles as he wakes, sobbing violently, stiffening for several heartbeats, until he relaxes against me. He is not okay. It is not a teenager temperament. I don’t sleep, just stay with him until it is morning. I text Delalieu letting him know that I will go for work in the afternoon. After going to the gym and showering, I make breakfast. Just as I am finishing, James comes to the kitchen, averting his eyes.

“How long have you been having these nightmares, James?”

“Not long. I am sorry that I woke you up... Are we not going to be late?” he looks at his phone to check the hour as he drinks his milk.

“You are not going to school today,” he finally meets my eyes, surprised, then horrified.

“No! It is okay, I am fine, Warner!”

“You are going through a lot, James. Lost your parents, discovered that your father was actually alive but neglected both you and your brother and recently died for real, discovered you have another brother that used to be Adam’s boss, and you must have heard a lot of... not so nice things about me...” James’s eyes are shocked, scared. He doesn’t want to show weakness, doesn’t want to be a burden, I think. “And just like that you and Kent are both rich, and your brother goes after his dream but it can feel like being left behind, which is not. Kent is not leaving you behind.”

“I... I know, you don’t have to tell me that!” James is angry.

“It is okay. I am not good at being kind, so I understand if you don’t want to talk to me about it. But I won’t let you go through this alone, James. I told you and Kent before – I want to try and be a brother. I want to help you. So. You can try to sleep a little more today, or watch something... We can watch it together now. By nine o’clock I am going to take you to see a psychologist.” James is confused, so many feelings exposed on his face. “Please,” I try, exhaling a heavy breath. “Please, let’s try to have help.”

James is a reasonable teenager. He chooses to watch Ricky and Morty with me, while eating on the couch. I take him to see Dr. Monrou for an hour, and James agrees to start therapy once a week. James is surprisingly more talkative now as we head back home, telling me about this school Project that Juliette is his teacher, and they are going to perform a flash mob. He has repeated a girl’s name, Amie, a few times now, but I am not going to bother him with that. For now. He is fifteen. I lost my virginity at fifteen, and now I am worried if Kent talked to James about relationships. I rub my face, the thought making me nervous.

“It is Addie,” James says, calling Adam by his nickname, and I look up to see him facing his phone, in the middle of our living room. “Juliette must have told him that I didn’t go to school today.”

“I can be here with you while you talk to him. It might make him feel less worried,” I offer.

James nods, and clicks on the cellphone screen. “Hey Addie, you are on speaker. Warner is here with me.”

“So what am I missing?” Adam asks. His tone is trying to not show any hasty emotion.

“I...” James takes a deep breath. “I am having nightmares again.”

“You didn’t tell me you had those before,” I say pointedly, and James shrugs.

“Shit.” Adam takes a loud shaken breath.

“I had nightmares when mom died, for a few months.” James tells me.

I nod.

“I knew I shouldn’t have come!” Adam swears again.

“No, you stay right there, Kent. James has agreed to go through therapy. I am taking him there once a week. Today was just an exception, he is going back to classes tomorrow.”

“Yes, I am fine Addie. You don’t need to worry!”

“No,” I lock eyes with James. “You are not fine, James. But you are going to be, we will make it better. The three of us.”

There is silence for a few moments, James eyes filled with emotion. My heart filled with emotion. I am a brother, I am not alone. They are not alone.

“On Christmas,” Adam says suddenly. “we could spend it together. I was already planning on spending it with James, of course, but...”

“Yes,” I say, swallowing. “It is something James can look forward to.”

James’s mood improves considerably on the following week. I take him to see a psychiatrist as well, so he can have a medicinal treatment along with the therapy. When he has nightmares, sometimes I sleep with James in his room, sometimes I let him into my study and he lays on the leather couch. While I keep working, he watches videos on his cellphone with earbuds. James almost didn’t let me sleep last night, not because of his nightmare, but because of the excursion he was going to make with the school at Omega Point. Better yet, Amie has agreed to sit beside him on the bus.

\--

**Warner:** I do not know how to proceed with this situation, so I am going to be straightforward about it. James seems to be interested in a girl. He has not told me this directly, but he talks a lot about her. Have you talked to him about sex?

 **Kent:** Yes, Warner. James knows about safe sex. This is the worst and best text I have read. Ever.

 **Kent:** It is Amie, right? He talks about her to me as well. He sent me a photo of them with their friends, she is cute, and sounds nice. Besides sex, I am worried about him breaking his heart. That is something no one can be prepared for.

 **Warner:** the therapy might help him with that. But from what he talks, the girl is nice. And you can always ask Juliette, your private spy on James.

 **Kent:** Have already asked. Juliette says Amie and James are cute together, and that I should not interfere nor try to make her middle. 

\--

I let Delalieu assume responsibility for the school excursion, so he selected people to talk about their work and how Omega Point is a nice company. I hear happy rumors during the day, approving the visit, the initiative, and I think about talking to other schools, offering the same tour. It is good both for the company and for the students. There might be those who are thinking about future careers, and this kind of opportunity can provide palpable options.

**\--**

**James:** Warner

 **James:** Warner, what do I do?

 **Warner:** what happened?

 **James:** I am not cool.

_._

_Oh God._

.

 **Warner:** Explain.

 **James:** Amie thinks Kenji is cool. I think he is cool, but I want to be as well.

 **Warner:** tell Kishimoto to go back to his work, so you have Amie’s attention.

 **James:** he is already gone, she doesn’t stop talking about him.

 **Warner:** James, you can’t force a person to like you, and you don’t have to change to fit someone’s taste. People like different things, they think different things are... Cool.

 **James:** Right.

.

_Right._

.

 **Warner:** but if it helps, in the next room you are scheduled to visit, you can volunteer to show how our new VR headset works, and impress her by playing the game. It will be possible to see you playing, and see what you are seeing in a big screen. Now, if you win or lose, it is on you.

**James:** Me? Losing a game? Have you met me?

 **James:** tnx Warner! 

\--

Once the students are settled in the auditorium, all talking excitedly about what they have seen during the day, Kishimoto and Delalieu accompany me to greet principal Rogers and their teachers. My eyes immediately lay on Juliette, wearing skinny dark jeans, hair falling in waves from a high ponytail, black t-shirt stuffed inside the waistband of her jeans, and yellow converse. If she were wearing a uniform t-shirt, she could pass by as a student. But If one look closely, there is no mistake she is a proper young woman - not a teenage girl. Her blue-green gaze once again not intimidated by me.

“Oh, yes,” principal Rogers, a tall white and bald man says smiling at me, “Ms. Ferrars is the teacher that came asking for the visit, you must remember her.”

“Yes, I remember,” I answer politely.

I turn to the students, then. Tell them about Omega Point history, about my expectations now that I am part of the council. My employers distribute discounts for the students, they can use online or at any of our physical stores, and finally, the students start forming lines to return to the bus. I get down from stage, and look at those excited teenagers with a shiver of aversion, until I find James’s eyes and the aversion fades. He looks like he is thinking for a moment, then he calls on three friends to approach me. I recognize Amie from the pictures he has shown me, rosy round cheeks, laughing along.

“You can’t talk to him, he is _the boss!_ And he is scary. _”_ James’s mustache friend whispers, while James laughs.

“He doesn’t bite,” James answers loud enough as they stop before me. “So. I wanted to introduce you to my friends. These are: Amie,” he points to the blond girl that smiles shyly. “George,” is the mustache friend, “and Lucca,” the redhead boy. “Friends, this is Warner. One of my brothers.”

“Fuck!” “Do not shit me!” “Wow!”

They say at the same time. I feel... Bizarre. James wants me to know his friends, and wants his friends to know me as his brother.

“Did you enjoy the visit?” I ask them all.

“certainly, sir!” Says George. “But now that explains how Jamie got to defeat the VR game, he had access,” he turns accusatory to James.

“Oh, so you won,” I feel a smug smirk on my face, quickly gone. “No, James didn’t have access to the video game before today. It is a new product, he won because he is good in this kind of area, I suppose.”

“Young ones, time to return to the bus,” I recognize her voice before turning to meet Juliette’s eyes, she is approaching us. “If you don’t go now, you are going to lose the visit to the store before the bus leaves.” With that, the four teenagers storm after their class, and I hear Juliette laughing at my shocked expression.

“Let me accompany you,” I offer, and Juliette hesitates, but nods.

“Adam told me about James’s nightmares,” she starts as we walk, humor gone, but her voice is still soft. “If I can help with anything, please let me know. At school James is doing fine, keeping his grades, enthusiastic about our musical Project. But sometimes, I catch him quiet, with heavy eyes. He talks to me, but I wanted to do more for him.”

“You are really close.”

“The Kents are my family, I love them both,” she says quietly. Then a moment later, “did Adam give you a list about what James likes and dislikes? He doesn’t have allergies, with that there is no worry.”

“Yes, I have the lists,” I pause, and she stops, looking up at me. Extending my phone to her, I say, “give me your number. If I think of anything you can help with James, I shall ask you”


	4. Chapter 4

**Juliette**

Even separating the students into classes to make the Omega Point visit, it was not easy to keep an eye on all of them and not sweat with worry. By the afternoon, I was getting used to feel like plugged into thousands of volts and high current, but I needed a rest, so as soon as another teacher came along with my group, I took the chance and ran to a ladies room. Not proud to say that I took my t-shirt off for a moment to wash even my armpits to avoid panic. Perhaps I was already in shock, feeling a little dizzy. My breathing was finally slowing, I stopped sweating, my face was clean and I was still letting my skin breathe without my t-shirt on, when the door opened and a woman came in.

She passed right through me to a cabin, and I heard her crying. Was this restroom used to people having crisis? Wondering whether I should do something or not, I put my t-shirt back on, and the woman came out to wash her face. We met our eyes awkwardly through the mirror before bursting into laughter.

“Did Warner go hard on you?” She asked me. “He is not the most charismatic person, right? I confess I had never seen someone take their clothes off when having a panic attack. Woman, someone has to put that Warner in his place!”

“Oh, no,” I waved my hands to her, while she adjusted her scarf the color of wine covering her hair. I was fascinated. After all her crying, the woman still looked beautiful. A diamond piercing right under her bottom lip, two other piercings in her right eyebrow. Smooth warm brown skin, and those thick lashes were her own. “I am a teacher, Juliette, by the way. I am here with...”

“Oh, the school visiting!” She smiled at me and took make-up from her purse to start applying lipstick. “Kids. Another good reason to freak out.”

I was not proud for panicking, being a teacher requires being tougher, so I shrugged in answer. “And you, are you alright now? Can I help you with something? Maybe bring you some water?”

Her face fell, as she held back her tears. “It is so unfair, you know? I am 23, and my father wants to marry me of. He is making me attend these dates with men he judges are suitable men, but they are all disgusting, sexist, I don’t want to live like that!”

She started crying again, so I hugged the stranger until her sobs stopped. “You know what? I am going to have fun, meet people, and my father will not control every piece of my life. You said you are Juliette, right? I am Nazeera. Girl, we just had a bonding moment, and you are going to help me have fun. Give me you phone number,” she passed her phone to me so I could type my number.

Not long after I was once again giving my phone number away, this time for the scary boss Warner. As I looked at him while he was talking to his secretary Delalieu, all serious and powerful, Nazeera’s words echoed in my head, ‘ _someone has to put that Warner in his place!’_ and my mind made this absolute weird thing, where I pictured Warner with messy clothes, heavy eyes, while I pressed him against a wall.

Wait.

_What?_

\--

 **Nazeera:** Is Friday night good for you? We meet at the Sanctuary Pub, 8 p.m.

 **Nazeera:** you can invite Alia, that friend of yours you told me about. I have seen her before, but never really talked. She looks timid, though.

 **Juliette:** She is, but she is also fun once you get to know her! See you then ;)

\--

 **Kenji:** I cannot believe you are excluding me. What have I done to you, J? How come you are more friends with Alia than with me? Srsly

 **Juliette:** I told you, it is a new friend that is going for drinks with me and Alia! I don’t want to throw a man in the conversation, I don’t want to scare her off.

 **Kenji:** Oh, because I have a penis I can’t hang out with you. Very sexist, aren’t we?

 **Juliette:** Kenji, please don’t be jealous.

 **Kenji:** It is just... I am stressed, OK? I needed your company. But it is fine, sunshine. You have fun with girls.

\--

 **Juliette:** Nazeera, is it okay if I invite another friend? He had an awful week, just like us.

 **Nazeera:** as long as we don’t turn into a reunion of depressed young adults, I am fine with that. By the way, I will have to take my brother with me, or my father will try to somehow make me go with a man of his choice. He thinks my brother can defend my virtue. Ha, ha. (sarcastic laughter.)

\--

 **Juliette:** Kenji, I talked to the new friend to see if there would be a problem to invite you, and she said there was none. So, would you like to come to drinks with me and two wonderful women, and a brother of one them? Please, say yes.

 **Kenji:** I should make you crawl for my company.

 **Juliette:** Please, oh master of all wisdom, best of best friends ever, give me the pleasure of your company this Friday night.

 **Kenji:** I don’t know, I feel like your tone is not quite right...

 **Juliette:** :)

 **Kenji:** Well, if you insist.

 **Kenji:** Thanks, J. I promise to drink until you have to carry me home, but not embarrass you while drinking.

 **Juliette:** Is it Warner?

 **Kenji:** Not exactly. You know my job is to follow him and protect him. So I have been walking a lot, doing lots of following. I don’t know if it is because now he is more boss than he was before his father’s death, but Warner has to be in many places in a day. There are paparazzi and journalists and weird people coming out of bushes to try and catch a piece of him, and I am doing the protection mostly by myself. Warner is in the process to put someone on Kent’s place, though.

 **Juliette:** I am sorry to hear that, and I hope the new bodyguard is someone friendly.

\--

James doesn’t have hard dark circles under his eyes anymore. I am glad the therapy is working. The classes are nice, I feel happy teaching and I also learn a lot with my students. There are a lot of brilliant minds, I just have to know them little by little, to use information into right stimulation. Use themes that they like, and insert them in our classes so it is more interesting for them. The Flash Mob group has now 25 students. We divided our time between rehearsal and making costumes.

The students voted for me to interpret P. T. Barnum, which is an honor. James is playing as Philip Carlyle, since he is the most charismatic and the whole class likes him. The lucky boy is pairing up with Amie, as she is playing Anne Wheleer. We are all learning how to sew, one of the girls is teaching us. There is a pair of students taking care of the speakers around the school, so when our flash mob starts, one can hear from anywhere. Another group is particularly interested in building the scenery. But in the end, we are all doing a bit of everything.

Alia arrives at my place Friday night, with a huge smile on her face, red lipstick marking how serious she is about going out instead of drinking with me on my living room rug. It is cold, but she is wearing a purple dress hugging her body like skin under her black coat, and boots going up to her knees. Alia is thin and delicate, that is why is easier to spot her shyness. But in these clothes and this smile, Alia looks ready to catch a few hearts. I am wearing dark skinny jeans, a blue cropped top with one of the short sleeves falling from my shoulder. My bra is strapless, so it doesn’t show. My hair is loose, light make-up, and I am on black high heels.

I shrug into my black leather jacket, grab my purse and we take an Uber to the Sanctuary Pub, where I meet Kenji with a hug. Alia gives him a kiss on the cheek by way of greeting. In my phone there is a text from Nazeera telling me to hold on a booth, that she is arriving soon, so I go inside with my friends.

One, two... The tenth booth is ours. It is playing Metallica, I like this pub already. It is not very crowded, but I suppose more people are arriving. The light is low, and there is a dance floor with scarce groups of people chatting or shaking their heads along with the song. There is another door besides the one we entered, with a red sign above written 'exit', which makes me sigh in relief of an escape, not feeling suffocated in a closed place.

Kenji helps Alia out of her coat, and makes an approving ‘wow’. Then to me, “you both clean up nice, girls!”

Kenji is wearing a button up gray shirt, dark jeans and black converse, and I compliment him back, “you look good yourself, pretty boy!” I take off my jacket as well. The waiter comes by with menu for the three of us. The drinks and food sound nice, Kenji suggests we share fries and the mix of grilled meat, eyes hungry making me laugh.

“There you are!” Nazeera approaches the booth with open arms to engulf me into a warm hug. She is stunning, wearing a cream long sleeves shirt that are rolled up to her elbows, and a black skirt going just above her knees, a black head cover that make some people look at her curiously.

“Hi, Nazeera! These are Alia and Kenji,” I point them out smiling.

Alia smiles, Kenji looks as if he doesn’t understand what is a human being. Nazeera smiles at them, then steps to the side to show her company. Her brother is beautiful just like her, with warm brown skin and brown eyes. Tall and built, arms exposed through a Queen a t-shirt where the sleeves were ripped off, and a black leather pants hugs his legs. A smirk playing on his lips as he assesses my friends and I. However, my eyes are no longer interested in Nazeera’s brother, but on the man standing beside him.

Warner.

My heart beats beats beats.

He is pushing his sleeves to his elbow, the button on his collarbone is open, and

my mouth is

dry.

Beat beat beat.

“This is my brother, Haider,” says Nazeera, “and this is Warner, as you all know. My brother said he wanted to bring a friend along. I am sorry.”

“Warner has a friend?” Kenji seems to have come out of his confused trance.

“It is more like my brother forces this friendship,” Nazeera explains. Then she catches the unsure smile on Alia’s face. “Shit. I will totally understand if you all leave. It is not easy to deal with the children of the council.”

“Only Warner is not one of us anymore, sis,” Haider takes a sit. “He is one of the council now. And don’t worry, sweetie,” he flashes a grin to Alia, “we are cool.”

Warner comes to sit beside me, his perfume invading me. Something like cedar, ocean and spicy. The emerald green holds my gaze. “Hello, Juliette.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Warner**

There was doubt before, then the understanding of the intrigue she cause in me. Now I am utterly interested in this woman. I have been thinking about her, even glad to hear James nonstop talk about the flash mob he is doing, because he talks about Juliette. She is counting something inaudible, softly. _Oh, she is counting her breathing_. It is not appropriate to stare, however I cannot make myself turn away. My eyes leaves hers only to lock on her lips, looking so soft and making me wonder about the feel of them. I meet her gaze again, feeling like these eyes have seen so much, feeling curious. There is an itch inside of me to do a proper research and learn whatever I can about this woman, read everything about Juliette like she is a book.

Kishimoto is whispering to Juliette how she didn’t tell him that her new friend was Nazeera Ibrahim, but Juliette dismisses his incredulity with a wave of her hand and a chuckle. The food and drinks arrive, Haider is telling everyone about his last trip to Japan. The subject probably started because of Kishimoto, but I didn’t pay attention.

“So,” Haider cleans his hands on the napkin after finishing the last fry. “Did anyone caught your attention, sis?”

“Yeah,” she drawls, her eyes flicking for a second to Kishimoto. He clearly is interested in her, but right now he is talking to Alia, losing Nazeera's cue. “And what about you, Juliette? Ready to try and find someone on the crowd? Come with me! Alia?”

The three women leave the booth heading to the bar. My eyes land on Juliette’s hips swaying.

“Your sister dragged those women so they can find men tonight?” I ask after they vanish in the crowd.

“Why is she single? She is gorgeous!” Kishimoto drinks his beer shaking his head.

“She is going to eat you alive,” Haider smirks at him. “Alia is pretty, but too small for me. Juliette has more curves,” I tense involuntary, “though it still is not enough for me, if you know what I mean.”

“J doesn’t fool around, mister,” Kishimoto says. “Well, not until tonight anyways. Nazeera told J and Alia to get loose, and..." Kishimoto narrows his eyes, I follow his stare to find the women by the bar, "now they are doing shots. Shit, I think I am the one carrying J home, in the end.”

Kishimoto is a natural social person, ever since I knew him, he talks to everyone. He even tries his luck with me sometimes, so it is not surprising that he and Haider are comfortably having a conversation. I walk to the bar to get myself another beer. With the drink in my hand, I find Juliette by a corner, watching the crowd by herself, so I take the opportunity to approach her.

“Did they leave you behind?” I ask. She looks at me. Her cheeks are slightly rosy, from the alcohol, I think.

“It was the purpose of tonight, you see. To have fun, and maybe find someone of interest,” Juliette smiles, the curve of her lips warming something in me. “So they are dancing.”

“I know you like to dance,” I feel satisfied to the embarrassment on her face, and can’t help but chuckle. “So why are you not with them?”

“They are dancing with men,” she explains. “I don’t want to get in their way. I was just watching for a moment, before going back to the booth.”

“So you didn’t find anyone that interests you,” I take a sip on my beer, without taking my eyes from Juliette’s.

She opens and closes her mouth, then decides to answer with sincerity, “I don’t know how to flirt.”

My mind goes blank for a moment as her words sink in me. “Surely while you were standing here alone, one or two men came talking to you. It is not like you need to do anything, just talk, like we are talking.”

“Yes, but they talk flirting, and I don’t know how to respond,” Juliette shakes her head. “It is different, we are talking and this I can do, more or less. You are not interested in flirting, so it is easier.”

“Oh, do not exclude me, Juliette. I most certainly am interested,” her eyes widen, I take another sip. “James made me watch the movie you are doing for the Flash Mob,” I change the subject to let her breathe again. “The boy can sing. He is having a sleepover at a friend tonight, the mustache boy, George.”

“Yes...” Juliette tries to recover from shock, “we are thinking about some songs we actually sing like a musical. I am bringing a music teacher to a couple of our classes to teach us some techniques.”

Just like that, I start reading Juliette’s book, this one begins at the end, the most recent years. Juliette started teaching last year, she used to give classes to the last year of middle school and a few to high school. This year she managed to take only Oak High School. She started living with the Kents and Kishimoto when she begun her college, and her friendship with Alia is from almost the same time, albeit living with Kishimoto was only for a year. Before I ask more about her life, she changes the subject to likes and dislikes. Juliette wants to know more about me, and I like it.

The most areas in common are music and books. Juliette has an English degree, of course she loves reading. So we talk, and we laugh, and I am mesmerized by Juliette’s laughter. I bet most of her students fall in love with her. We drink beer together, I judge her taste for Spicy Girls, she accuses me of being jealous of her moves while dancing to Spicy Girls cleaning the kitchen.

“I do have my moves, I am just not going to show them to the public,” I grin at her.

“You are bluffing, Mr. Warner,” Juliette croons.

“The world is not ready for my moves, Ms. Ferrars,” I want to kiss her.

“What _is_ your name, really? Warner is your last name, right?”

I hesitate.

“Oh, you don’t have to tell me,” Juliette gives me an apologetic smile.

“Aaron. My full name is Aaron Warner Anderson. As you must know, Paris Anderson was not a very... Affectionate father,” Juliette gives me a sympathetic look, “so I chose to be called Warner instead of Anderson. My mother’s last name.”

Juliette is silent for a moment, drinking her beer, then smiles at me softly, saying, “I can keep your secret,” she pauses, then tests, “Aaron.”

My name in her voice is unexpected. A hit too strong, making my eyes close heavily to savor the effect. Juliette certainly knows that she did something to me, as I open my eyes to meet blue-green. “It is like a spell,” I tell her, taking an inevitable step closer, drawn to her, my voice low. “A word that is not often used caries a different weigh, you must know it, since you studied words. You must have felt it, once it left your lips. Have you read about faeries, Juliette?” She nods. “Do you recall what happens once you know the true name of a faerie?”

Juliette smirks. “Are you telling another secret, that you are a faerie?”

It makes me chuckle, and her smile widens victoriously for stealing a smile from me. “No, I am sorry,” I say. “But as I told you, my name is not frequently used. And now that you know, it is almost the equivalent for those faeries, you see. My name in your voice is a command, Juliette. Say it, and I am afraid I shall humbly obey.”

My eyes fall to her lips as she licks them, I feel pulled by her like the Earth gravitates the Sun. Nazeera shouldn’t convince Juliette to come to a pub just to find someone. How come she walks around and no decent person approaches her? Maybe they have, and yet none caused much impression to Juliette.

“I am tempted,” Juliette suddenly says. Is she saying what I hope she is saying? No, she finishes the hypnotic pull by mocking me, “to test and command you to show the world your moves on the dance floor.”

Before I try anything, be it another flirtation or continuing to read the book of Juliette, Nazeera and Alia come, placing shots in Juliette’s and my hand. Shrugging, I turn the shot and feel the burn, then laugh at Juliette’s grimace. Nazeera’s eyes narrow at me, and I arch a brow. I know she is suspecting I am interested in Juliette, I am not being discrete about it. Her annoyance at me comes from the fact that I dated her friend Lena, and was not very nice when I ended things through the phone. That is something I am not proud, and regret. No woman deserves the end of a relationship through a phone call.

At some point of the night, I watch a woman with red hair taking shot from Haider’s abs. Juliette is laughing at the scene, Alia is kissing a stranger, Kishimoto has his arm around Juliette’s shoulder and is laughing with her; Nazeera is by my side with a expression of disappointment, much of how I feel about that arm around Juliette. When we call it a night, and start calling Uber, Nazeera is going home with her brother, Alia is going out with the stranger winking at Juliette an leaving first of us all, and Kishimoto is waiting to go with Juliette. I feel nauseous. Is Kishimoto going to try something with Juliette? Does she want it? They are both adults, friends. Under the effect of alcohol.

“I can have another stop and leave Kishimoto at his home,” I offer.

“It is cool, man,” Kishimoto waves a hand. He looks more tired than drunk. “I am going to crash at Juliette’s.”

Juliette looks at me, and seems to understand what I am thinking they are going to do. The same look she meets on an anxious Nazeera. Juliette says, “we are just going to talk some more before collapsing like dead.”

“They are probably going to talk bad about the boss, Warner,” Haider says drunkenly with a stupid grin. “Like how bad you are for firing the Seamus Fletcher, the latest name I heard around the company.”

“I suppose you have figured it out, then,” Nazeera looks at her brother, “Go on, you must be itching to tell me what you found out about your lovely friend.”

“Yes, Naz, I know what happened,” Haider’s grin widens like a winner, making me chuckle and shake my head. Haider turns to Juliette. “You might not know... Actually, if you are friends with Kishimoto and Kent you must very well know about Warner’s cold heart. But he is really a fair man, and I’d say rather a wannabe savior. This man called Fletcher used to beat the shit out of his wife and kids. Warner found out, and took the chance when Fletcher stole from Omega Point to put him in jail for good.” Juliette’s eyes meet mine in surprise, I shrug uncomfortable now.

“Do not shit me!” Kishimoto says as if offended.

“I shit you not,” Haider laughs. “I bet all the things you think about Warner are misplaced. I know it, because I am his friend.”

“Yes, you definitely are his friend,” Nazeera puts both her hands on Haider’s shoulders, guiding him to the car stopping by the curb. “Goodnight everyone, it was a fun night. Let’s do something like this again some time!”

I wave goodbye at them, and there is silence. I feel their eyes on me, and can almost hear their heads working to decipher Haider’s tale. I see my Uber arriving and finally turn to them. “Well, that was fun. See you Monday, Kishimoto,” I shake hands with him, his mouth still hanging open with confusion and disbelief. I kiss Juliette’s cheek, because of the alcohol, because of the thrill of more people knowing the story about Seamus Fletcher, because I have been wanting to kiss this soft skin for quite some time now. “It was nice seeing you again, Juliette,” I mumble close to her ear, then I am gone into the car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Juliette**

“I am telling you, J,” Kenji shakes his head, placing his cup of coffee on the table, “Warner laughing and all smiles gave me nightmares. I feel like my life is a lie! And I can’t decide what is worse: that, or meeting the most beautiful woman in the world, and not having the courage to talk to her. I mean, come on! I am the most social guy there is to be, how have words failed me in such a crucial moment?”

It is only 8 a.m., too early to be listening to an emotional crises, but that is what friends are for. I smile sympathetically at Kenji before rinsing my cup in the sink and sitting back at the table with him. “Focus on what is better. If you are having nightmares about Warner, focus on Nazeera. You want to get to know her, Right?” He nods. “Then try it, Kenji. You are a nice guy, handsome. She is a nice woman, beautiful. It can work out. She said she had fun, maybe we can have drinks again some time?”

“No... I don’t know? I feel nervous just thinking about the possibility of having her attention on me. God, I am a lost cause!” Kenji rubs his face.

My phone chimes on the table and I take a look while Kenji cleans his cup.

-

 **Adam:** miss me much? How are you? Have you already replaced me?

 **Adam:** I am old, college parties tire me. I met some nice people, but I miss home, miss James.

 **Juliette:** [photo of Kenji by the sink and me]

 **Juliette:** It is not replacement if it is Kenji. We love him. Miss you too, but try to live a little. I am happy you are meeting new people, old sir.

-

 **Nazeera:** are you in the mood for a pool with warm water? Haider is going to make barbecue for lunch, it is just us in the house today.

 **Juliette:** I’d love that, but Kenji is still here.

 **Juliette:** Again, we are friends, and just that.

 **Nazeera:** ...

 **Nazeera:** bring him, if you must.

-

The Ibrahim siblings live in a big house. Even if Nazeera told me there were only the two of them, there were still people working on security and keeping the house clean. The house is amazing, with more than one living room, enormous garden, ten closed doors only on first floor, one being the restroom, another one the kitchen. Although the house is big, it is really cozy and warm, with rugs and curtains, and colorful.

We stopped by Kenji’s house on the way, so he could clean up himself and change into shorts proper for getting to the water. Looking around the house like me, Kenji walks beside me following a woman in uniform to the backyard.

“Thank you, Solange,” Haider says to the woman in uniform, who nods and retreats to the house. “I use to say the best way to cure a hungover, is to drink more alcohol.” He puts a beer into Kenji’s hand and mine, winking at us.

Haider is shirtless.

So much muscles.

And hair over his chest, abs.

Trailing

d

o

w

n

I take a sip from the beer, conscious that it is still before midday. Guiding us closer to the grill, where there is a massive wooden table with appetizers, Haider talks about the meat we are going to have for lunch. He is a funny guy. Kenji is relaxed, distracted by the conversation, when he suddenly loses his voice. I follow his eyes to see Nazeera coming out from the house, wearing a bikini and sunglasses. Her black hair is made into a braid to the middle of her back, and she has a beer in her hand. From where I stand, it looks like Nazeera is smirking smugly. Haider keeps talking, not caring for Kenji forgetting how to breath because he is too occupied ogling Haider’s sister.

It takes until the meat being ready for Kenji start loosing up. With my friend better, there is more laughter, more jokes, mocking, and it is fun. At some point the Ibrahim siblings talk more about themselves. They both work for the marketing at Omega Point, and it is nice to see brother and sister love. I feel a sting in my chest, missing the Kent brothers with me, my family. So I send a quick message to James, since I have already talked to Adam today.

-

 **Juliette:** I made new friends, I think. Be proud of me :D

 **James:** OMG! I am, Juliette, so proud of you. Go for it!

 **James:** Just don’t let Kenji sad, you know he gets sad when you don’t give him attention 24/7.

 **Juliette:** Do you want to go for ice cream tomorrow?

 **James:** YES. I will take an Uber. Meet you at the usual place? 3 p.m.?

 **Juliette:** Deal :)

 **James:** :)

-

“Juliette,” Haider sits beside me, our feet inside the pool, “my sister was talking about this story of you both meeting new people, and I let it slip to a friend of mine.” He shows me his phone, where there is a picture of a man looking about 26 years old at most, with stubble, brown skin, black hair tousled in a nice way, honey eyes, and a stunning smile. “It is Doug. He has been on this road of looking for a nice person for a while, so I was thinking...”

“You want me to meet him,” I conclude, Haider nods. It is not exactly like I was in this road of looking for someone, Nazeera put me here because she didn’t want to be alone. However, I can give a chance to that. James just said it – go for it, Juliette. “Okay, give me his number and we can see if it works.”

Haider text me Doug’s number, smiling to himself. “Thank you, Juliette! I promise you he is nice. He is just shy.”

I stare into the picture on my phone, and decide to type.

 **Juliette:** Hello Doug, I am Juliette, Haider’s friend. How are you?

It is only late night that I receive Doug’s answer. He is nice, and we agree to meet next Saturday night for dinner. My afternoon with James eases my heart a bit, seeing him smiling and talkative. He likes the place he is living, he tells me about his sleepover at George’s, talks about his crush on Amie and how Adam makes fun of him even over the other side of the ocean.

“And Warner is cool,” James finishes his ice cream. “I almost invited him to come with me, but I felt like Kenji and wanted to have a moment with only you.”

“Aw, aren’t you cute,” I pull him into an embrace, making him laugh.

“Sometimes I think Warner doesn’t have a life besides work,” James continues, returning to rest his back against his seat, and I resume eating my ice cream. “He is working right now. The only person that appeared as his friend this whole time I have been there is Haider Ibrahim. And it was this Thursday night that I met him. Haider came home with Warner, insisting on Warner going out Friday. I had to push him too, or I bet Warner would stay home. He told me you were there.”

“Did he, now?”

“He told me that you are nice, and that you are really close to Kenji,” James nods his head. “So I told Warner, like, ‘yeah, Kenji is her best friend. He lived with us for a whole year. I had to share a room with Addie back then,’ and Warner were just nodding. I think it is all confusing for him, you know. Having people around all the time. But he is trying. Christmas is going to be fun, with one more to participate our celebration,” James smiles, and I think he is a beautiful person for caring about the others. 

The week goes by in the blink of an eye. I feel anxious as I finish applying my brown lipstick, and stare at myself in the mirror. A black shirt with long sleeves that exposes both of my shoulders, jeans, warm boots and a red leather jacket. My hair is in a low cute bun, allowing my tiny turtle earrings to show. As I wait for my Uber, I read my texts.

-

 **Nazeera:** Please, tell me everything about your date afterwards. It is Haider’s friend, but even if he is not nice, I want to know. Let me live it, girl.

 **Nazeera:** send me a photo of your look.

 **Juliette:** [picture of myself in front of the mirror]

 **Juliette:** We didn’t talk much through the phone, but he seemed nice. I will tell you more later.

 **Nazeera:** you look great! If you need rescue, just tell me and I will call you or invent a way for you to escape. Believe me, some dates need escaping.

 **Juliette:** Sweet. Now I am worried.

\--

 **Warner:** I just read an email that were in my trash bin about a school reunion, and James told me not to worry, Kent said the same. But, I told them I was going to try and do this right, so can you please tell me more about this reunion?

.

That was unexpected.

.

 **Juliette:** Yes, there is going to be a parent meeting this Tuesday, by 9 a.m. to talk about the students progress. Firstly, principal Rogers gather the parents in the auditorium, passing information. Secondly, the parents are guided to classes according to which group their kids are. Third and lastly, the parents listen to the development of their kids, talking about grades and behavior.

 **Juliette:** Adam normally couldn’t make it, but there are a lot of parents who can’t because of work. In these cases, the parents can schedule a meeting with the principal, or just access their children’s grades through the school website. In James's case, I used to attend this parent-meeting in Adam’s place. I assumed I was going to do the same this week, and of course, share it with both you and Adam.

 **Warner:** Thank you, Juliette. I plan on making it to the meeting. It might be fun. I just told James this, and he is making a worried expression, which makes me eager to hear more about him at school. If anything happens and unfortunately I cannot attend the meeting, then I will be counting on your kindness to represent Kent once more.

\--

I arrive at the restaurant and Doug is already by our table. I let my jacket and purse hanging on the back of my seat, and the waiter gives me a menu. Doug smiles at me, rosy cheeks.

He is

cute.

Then, the initial shyness on both our parts becomes heavy awkwardness.

_Oh boy._

We manage to choose our food and drinks, then the silence returns. It is consuming, screaming and whispering in my stormy mind.

silence

silence

SILENCE

I decide then, by the time the sound of our eating is the longest conversation Doug and I are having, I must put an end to our misery, and text Nazeera for help once I am in the ladies room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warner**

Sometimes I think James thinks I am a lonely person. Like right now, he is in my study, sprawled on the black leather couch playing a game in his cellphone. He is also texting, and I know when he does, because he smiles, bites his bottom lip, and giggles. But it is not time for sleep, so he is not here because of a nightmare, this is why I assume James is trying to give me company. I don’t know if it is pity, or if it means James likes me enough to want me not being alone, even if we are just in the same room without interacting.

A Saturday night with a teenager home. At least James doesn’t look bored.

“I am bored,” he says. We lock eyes, he is expectant.

“Didn’t your friends plan anything for the night?” I try.

“Nope,” James makes a popping sound.

I look at the time, then at the screen of my computer, and sigh. “Do you want to eat pizza and watch a movie?”

His eyes shine like his smile, and I feel my mouth tug by the corner, smiling back at him. “Please,” I add, “choose the movie and the pizza’s topping wisely. Give me ten minutes and I will go to the living room. Do you think you can choose the movie and the pizza in ten minutes?”

“Yes, sir!” James jumps to his feet, and runs to the living room.

While I am shaking my head and laughing, my phone rings a text, and I am confused.

 **Juliette:** and now is the time you save me like you said you would. Please call me, or do something, I don’t know. It is really bad.

I press the call button.

“Warner? Is everything okay?” Juliette asks as the line connects, confused. I like hearing her voice.

“I should be asking you that, love.” I realize what I just called her, and decide to follow through like it doesn’t mean anything. “You texted me to call you, about something really bad happening.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Juliette coughs, then talks to someone else and I hear her walking away from the surrounding cacophony of people talking, until there is silence. “I am sorry, I sent the text to the wrong person, it was meant for Nazeera.”

“Alright, but what is happening? What do you need to be saved from?”

She hesitates.

“It is a date,” Juliette breathes a shaken sigh. “We have been sitting for twenty minutes without talking, and I just don’t know how to make myself leave, and apparently, neither does he. So I texted Nazeera, she told me if something bad happened, I should text her.”

“You sound like you are in panic. Breathe with me, love,” this time, I used the word again just to test its effects on me. “Breathe once, look around, and tell me something you can see.”

“A window,” Juliette exhales heavily.

“Breathe again, and tell me something you can smell.”

It is a trick I have learned when I was James’s age, when I was so consumed by my anger for my father, suffocating. I am glad it is helping Juliette now.

“Delicious food,” she answers me.

“Breathe one more, and tell me something you hear.”

“You, your voice.”

“Good,” I try not to sound too happy for being one of her focus. “Okay. James needs your company urgently now, you see. He is making difficult decisions for the night, and your presence may help him greatly to go through this. Tell this to your date, and tell me your address so I can pick you up.”

“What decisions?” Juliette sounds worried, “and if I really need to go, I can call an Uber.”

“Okay, call an Uber,” I decide to agree to that, just so the pizza doesn’t arrive while James and I are out after Juliette. “It is really urgent, so come soon. But if you are panicking again, keep doing the game, naming things you can see, things you can smell, and things you can hear.”

Before she has the opportunity to ask again, I hang up the phone. I wonder what triggered such a harsh reaction in Juliette, to be so shaken to the point of panicking. Juliette arrives just as I was taking the pizza by the lobby, and when we enter the apartment, I don’t know if James is happier because the pizza arrived, or Juliette. We help ourselves to plates and glass. I pour myself Orange juice, while James and Juliette drink Coke. She is pale, but smiling, so I don’t force the matter on her to discover more about what happened.

James chose an x-man movie. When I lived alone, I never once have eaten on the couch watching TV. The first time I saw James doing it, I grimaced, but he cleaned after him, and everything was fine. Now I am comfortable about eating on the couch. Better yet, Juliette is here, and her company warms me in different ways. For instance, I like the idea of being close to her, getting to know her. And for another perspective, the place where her neck meets her shoulder looks a very good one to kiss. James made Juliette take off her shoes to be more comfortable, and I am glad he did. She is wearing pink socks with little hearts, and it is simply adorable.

Juliette catches me staring.

I smile at her.

She smiles back.

“I think that all powers related with cure are awesome,” James comments.

“I like that woman’s power, the Vampire,” I say. “She can have everyone’s power, can you imagine that?”

“Yes, but it doesn’t make the people she touches feel very good, right?” James shrugs.

“I imagine not being able to touch anyone like that, must be very hard. Worried about hurting the others all the time. Not being able to even hold hands or hug...” Juliette says.

We stay watching the movie in silence for a moment, then I argue, “No, I still think It is a pretty nice power. She is young, it is only a matter of patience and training, then she could get to kiss without fear.”

James snickers. We watch one more movie, a sequel to the story, and James is sleeping on Juliette’s lap. It is disturbing how I both find the scene warming and feel envy at the same time. I stretch myself and roll my head until there is a light crack sound, and approach James.

“C’mon, I know you slept here on purpose,” I give him a few light slaps to the face. “You want to show Juliette how you abuse of my good will, fine, be what it may.” James chuckles without opening his eyes, and idly rises, just so he can ride my back and I can take him to his bedroom.

“’Night, Juliette,” James says, slurring, and she laughs.

After letting James all covered in his bed, I return to meet Juliette yawning. “Sleep here,” I offer, and her eyes widen in surprise. “There is a spare bedroom. It is better than going home this late. I normally would offer to drive you, but with James sleeping I don’t want to leave him alone, risking him having a nightmare and not being here to help him.” Juliette cocks her head, pondering.

“I don’t want to intrude. You have already helped me tonight...” she trails off.

“You don’t look like you have completely recovered. It could make you good to have company for the night, like James’s nightmares,” I run a hand through my hair, “we can’t get inside his head and cancel his bad dreams, but we can be here for him. I mean, stay with us tonight, I don’t want you to feel alone.”

For a second I am afraid I stepped in too much, invading Juliette’s personal space. But her blue-green eyes glow at me with wonder and gratefulness, and I am glad I did. She nods, sheepishly. “Are you going to sleep now?” Juliette asks.

“No, I usually go sleep by two o’clock,” I tell her. “I have always had problem to sleep.” Then I risk, “do you want to watch another movie, or do you prefer to go to sleep now?”

“I can watch another one, but we can’t watch the next x-men, or James is going to be mad at us for watching without him,” Juliette laughs with me. “Although, before we start, can I use the restroom?”

I show her the washroom that James uses. While she is doing her business, I clean up the vestiges of our pizza night, and make some tea. Perhaps it will help her sleep better. I am waiting for the seeds give the water the right amount of flavor when Juliette comes back. Her soft perfume lingers around, a white floral sweet scent, and I regret making tea, already taking over the ambient and blurring Juliette's scent. Giving her a tea cup, we sit on the couch, but I am not eager to start another movie, instead, I want to know more about her.

“So you like these action movies?” I try.

As if we know each other for our lives, the conversation flows smoothly. Juliette tells me funny stories with the Kent brothers and Kenji, I tell her about how Haider is a good man and trusts me more than I deserve. Juliette’s smiles keeps turning my world upside down, it makes me believe in goodness, in deep feelings, hopes and dreams. Her curious eyes take in everything: our big TV on a panel; the matching mahogany cabinet underneath containing James’s video games; the wooden floor; the cream rug with geometric pattern; the cream and brown curtains covering the balcony door. Juliette’s little fingers hold her tea cup delicately, and there is an itch in my hand to hold hers.

“You know, I am sorry for that day at Omega Point,” Juliette says quietly, and I arch a brow, not understanding where this is coming from. “When you fired that man and I questioned you in front of Kenji and Alia. I am not into how a company works, I should not have acted like I did. Later, I realized I must have made you feel bad.”

She is apologizing to me? For making me feel bad? This woman has no idea what she is doing. No one thinks about me feeling good or bad, no one apologizes. I barely have accepted that James is caring for me, and now Juliette is showing me kindness. This is bad. I don’t know how to behave in this situation, I don’t know how to receive kindness.

“Thank you,” I breathe.

Juliette covers her mouth as she yawns longer, and chuckles softly. “I think now it is time for me to sleep.”

“Sure,” I rise, taking her cup of tea and bringing along with mine to the kitchen, returning to guide her to the spare bedroom. I give Juliette a new toothbrush, a clean comforter, and one of my clean t-shirts so she can sleep more comfortable. “If you need anything else, do not hesitate from asking. You can wander the apartment as you please, drink water or eat a late snack.”

I linger by the door, admiring her. “Thank you,” Juliette says. The blue-green assesses me, her cheeks turning a light shade of red, as Juliette decides to rise to the tip of her toes, so her lips press against my cheek, making my breath hitch. She meets my gaze again. “Good night, Aaron.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Juliette**

I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry

I am

sorry for

existing.

My eyes are met with room that is not mine. Slowly, as my heart beats to recover from my nightmare, I start putting pieces together, memories. Aaron’s t-shirt smells like him. Ocean, cedar, spicy. That dinner made me remember how infuriating terrible I can be during simple human interactions, then Aaron saved me. That excuse about James needing me, the pizza, the talking, the tea. _‘I mean, stay with us tonight, I don’t want you to feel alone.’_ His voice floats around my mind, almost like I can read the words in the air. Aaron looked at me as if I was important, as if I could be myself with him, that he actually would very much appreciate it.

“JULIETTEEEE!” James knocks on the door, “It is time to wake, wake, wake. Come have breakfast with us!”

There is a song playing, and I start laughing into the pillow. It is “the greatest show”, from the musical “The greatest showman”, the one we are doing our flash mob about. Without giving much thought, I jump into my jeans, and open completely the door, singing along with the boy in front of me. I pull him into the bedroom, and we dance together, mock-dancing, singing to our hearts contempt. I missed James, I missed waking up and being lazy with him and Adam. James pulls me to dance up on the king-size bed, jumping around. I never paid much attention about not having great amount of money, as long as I had a place to live, and food to eat.

But I can’t deny, having this much comfort seems nice. The wardrobe is dark brown, going from ground to ceiling, with a big mirror attached to of the doors. The bed in the middle of the room, the window behind the headboard, and by the other side, there is a desk in the same dark wood, linked to a big empty shelf. And this is just the spare room. As I jump around, Aaron appears by the door and starts laughing, hard enough to bend over his belly. James jumps out of the bed, pulling Aaron to a dance, but Aaron manages to run from James, dodging him. The songs ends in time for us to hear a ring, and James storms out of the room.

“That must be Amie,” Aaron is still laughing, softer now.

He extends a hand for me, to help me get down from the bed. My foot hooks in the messed sheets and duvet, making me lose balance. Suddenly the room is moving too fast, I am falling too fast, until I am not. Flush against Aaron, one of his arms is holding my back, the other tried to help me stead by holding me by the waist, but with the impact and stumbling Aaron had, his hand slipped higher. It didn’t reach my armpit, because it was stopped by my – very without a bra – breast.

Aaron’s hand is warm.

I watch him swallow thickly.

Aaron’s mouth is close.

What a perfect pair of lips.

The minty breath makes me remember that I have morning breath, so I stumble back, away from his grip, “sorry,” I say, grabbing my bra on the desk and running for the washroom in the corridor. _Breathe Breathe Breathe Breathe Juliette_. It takes me a while to have the courage to step outside from the washroom. I find them in the kitchen, and I certainly don’t miss Aaron’s direct look to my breasts, now secured behind my bra and his t-shirt. Aaron meets my gaze, not the least guilty for being caught staring. Not with the silent smirk far from innocent curving his lips.

We eat, and James convinces us to stay lazily on the couch, watching another x-men movie. This morning is raining and it is cold, so James brings his duvet and gives me the one Aaron gave me to sleep. Aaron find us as cocoons on the couch, taking a picture with his phone as he laughs, and decides to join us. Not so subtle, Aaron sits besides me, making room for himself inside my duvet cocoon. James is laying, occupying all one part of the “L” shaped couch, occasionally looking to his phone and texting.

After ten minutes into the movie, Aaron rises and pulls an extended part of the couch. He returns, covering himself again, pulling me close so my legs can also stay over the new part of the couch. At some point, Aaron curls himself against me laying his head on my belly, his arm over the duvet, above my legs.

My heart. What is he doing to my heart? It must be a thunderstorm for him, his ear pressed against my body. Tentatively, I place my hand on his hair. What a soft hair. Like silk. I caress, Aaron exhales deeply, relaxing. I am not sure about what is happening, however, the warmth in my chest is very pleasant. It is like I am allowed to breathe. It is like I had this spot in my life empty, made the shape of Aaron, now that I’ve found him, he fits and it is good. It is like I was living waiting to meet him, and didn’t know it. Fear creeps in my veins, denying me the complete bliss of this moment. For all that I lived and ruined, it is foolish to dream of belonging. But for now, while I run my fingers gingerly through Aaron’s blond hair, I can pretend that it is okay to dream. 

\--

 **Nazeera:** How was your date?

 **Juliette:** We were in silence, and that was about it. I panicked, sent you a text, only I pressed the wrong person and it was Warner who received my text instead. It turned out Warner helped me. I am alright now, but tell your brother that I am sorry it didn’t go right.

 **Nazeera:** Warner helped you? Tell me more about it!

 **Juliette:** Yes, he helped me see that I could leave Doug behind since it was not working.

 **Nazeera:** I feel like you are upholding information, but I will not press you more. I am glad you are fine now.

\--

 **Adam:** Is it wrong of me, that now that I am away I am thinking about Alia?

 **Juliette:** No. Maybe you needed the distance to learn more about yourself before understanding your feelings. But you have to tell her, if you really want to be with her, before she moves on.

 **Adam:** thanks, J.

 **Adam:** Also, James told me you watched a x-men marathon. I envy you.

 **Adam:** I confess it is still weird to have Warner as a brother, but I am glad he is being nice to James.

 **Juliette:** James almost didn’t pay attention to the last movie, texting all the time.

 **Juliette:** This thing about having a new brother is going to take time. I think its easier for James, because they are living together, and because James is more sociable and cuter than you.

 **Adam:** I can be cute.

 **Juliette:** sure you can.

\--

 **Kenji:** how the fuck did you end up sleeping in the same apartment as my boss???

 **Kenji:** Now I am picturing Warner smiling at you, and it is disgusting, Juliette. The psycho doesn’t smile. That night in the pub, you ruined me. I can’t unsee his smile, and it was like, a normal smile a normal person does. Not the Warner kind of person.

**Juliette:** He is nice, Kenji. He helped me when I was having a panic attack, we watched movies with James. It was nice. And Warner is a normal person. He laughs a lot. Ask James, he will tell you.

 **Kenji:** J.

 **Kenji:** J, please.

 **Kenji:** What is the meaning of this? Are you attracted to Warner?

 **Kenji:** I am not mocking you, I am just confused.

 **Juliette:** I don’t know. Maybe? But you know me, I am difficult. It is... hard to allow myself these kind of things.

 **Kenji:** J. Don’t shut down. God, if you really are attracted to him, don’t let your mind trick you. You can be happy, you can have fun, you can have casual sex. (Shit, I don't want to think about the psycho having hearts eyes at you and kissing you, but focus on me trying to be a nice and supportive friend". 

**Juliette:** Yes, the thing is, with casual and not attached feelings I can deal with. But Warner... I _like_ him. So it is complicated. It is scary, my mind is.

 **Juliette:** Don’t worry, though. I will get through this.

\--

 **Adam:** Juliette, I just received an email from the owner of the house. They are not renovating our lease.

 **Adam:** Fuck, I am sorry, J.

 **Adam:** I am looking for other places in the same region, but I am not finding anything that has around the same price we are paying.

 **Juliette:** Shit.

 **Juliette:** thank you for trying to help me. I am going to keep looking, and if I have to move to a place further away, well, I will make it work.

\--

 **Kenji:** Adam told me about your house, J. That is shit. I will keep an eye around, if I know of any place I will tell you. And of course, you can crash with me if you need. It is a one bedroom place, but I don’t mind sharing with you.

 **Juliette:** Thank you, Kenji! You are a sweetie <3

 **Juliette:** I will let you know if I need it, but I still have until the end of this month to figure things out.


End file.
